Pinocchio
by I Will Never Be A Memory
Summary: Oneshot yaoi. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned. R&R.


"Ha!" Sora shouted breathlessly as he lunged and struck downwards with wooden sword in hand, missing his target as Riku dodged out of the way in a flash of yellow and blue. Sora backpedaled, arms pinwheeling, as he avoided plummeting off the edge of the small island the boys were having another duel on. Pivoting, he eyed Riku with a snarl. "C'mon!" Sora crowed teasingly. "You afraid to fight or what?"

Riku shook his head, ruffling his blue layers, and smirked - a mischievous twinkle in his turquoise-aquamarine eyes. "'Course not," He replied. "Although . . . you're the one that nearly fell off a cliff two seconds ago." Suddenly, Riku's foot shot out in such a fast motion Sora wasn't even sure he saw it happened. Leaping onto the Paopu Tree, Riku now held a long stick in hand. Examining it, he shrugged, then faced Sora's awed face again and lurched forward like a rattlesnake coming in for the kill.

Sora grinned deviously, then darted to the side, causing Riku to slam the white-hot sand with a furious force. If Sora had been caught in that, not only would his wooden sword have been snapped in two, but he himself, too. There weren't any Keyblades or magic allowed in their spar, and, considering that either boy was equally matched by another, they set the game simply: The first to knockout, from either exhaustion or other circumstances, lost.

Riku popped back up like a Whack-A-Mole, spinning on his heel and suddenly viewing Sora with dangerous eyes. Sora laughed. "You think that scares _me?"_He pressed, incredulous - persisting to laugh as Riku shouted something along the lines of, "Hoy-ya!" and struck again. Continuing to face Riku, Sora began running. He needed to space about six feet from Riku and him if he wanted to live in, well, _piece._So long as nothing unfortunate happened, Sora had this game in the bag.

_SMACK! _Sora felt something hard whack his face with a dull thud before falling backwards and watching the world spin. Riku stopped abruptly, caught in mid-attack, and practically fell out of the air. Conflicting emotions played out inside him: He had won, but Sora had been potentially brutally harmed. He felt like a king and a jerk at the same time; the king of jerks. Face-palming himself, he ran over to Sora, whose eyes were flickering shut.

"Sora? Sora!" Riku hollered, testing his pulse and breathing. Pulling one of Sora's eyelids open, Riku flinched at the frightening image, then quickly shut it. Sora's cobalt eye was staring directly at him underneath his copper shades. Shivering, Riku's mind began racing as he recognized the immediate problems. He'd knocked Sora out. What was he supposed to do now? Leave Sora? Would anyone take it the wrong way?

The dark tide below churned. Riku's thoughts swam in a jumbled swarm, like a tsunami. The wind whipped, and Riku hopped to his feet - standing Sora up and placing the smaller boy underneath his arm, so Sora was now no longer touching the ground. Staring up at the stars, Riku sighed at the sunset. "It's getting late. You should go home, too," He decided, carrying the caramel-blonde down the bay to the rowboats. Exhaling strongly, Riku set Sora in one . . . and began to row.

Riku set Sora on his bed. He couldn't afford to take Sora to Sora's house: His mother would be furious. Ever since she lost her son for three years, she'd been extremely overprotective. Riku still wondered why. Riku's mom didn't seem to have been affected by her own son's absence. Maybe Sora's mom was different than Riku's.

Eventually, Riku called up Sora's mom - telling her that Sora was fine and that, due to the rainstorm's inception, Sora would be staying the night at Riku's house because they'd been playing his PS2 when the storm began, oblivious to it. For the most part, Sora's mom, Aiko, seemed to only be interested in talking to Sora, and persisted she did. But, all in all, after several _colorful _words, Riku convinced Aiko into letting Sora stay the night.

Stalking over to his bed, Riku slumped over on it, only to remember Sora was laying there. Withdrawing himself immediately, Riku examined the brunette for damage. He had cast a Mega-Potion on Sora earlier, which had completely healed the swollen black eye and returned it to a tanned, toned cheekbone. Riku blushed. He'd loved Sora ever since he was little, and met the young boy for the first time. They'd had some special moments together, but Sora never seemed to altogether get what Riku meant by certain things.

Sighing, Riku found himself smiling as he remembered: Sora was in _his _house - _unconscious._Was it just him, or was fate giving him a sign . . . a chance to see how being with the shorter Keyblade Master would _really_be? The more he thought about it, the farther the grin slipped up his troublemaking cheeks.

Putting a knee on the bed, Riku watched as Sora was unaffected to the tiny adjustment made by the mattress - the creaks the old thing made whenever added more pressure. _Even more perfect, _Riku thought to himself, putting his other knee on the bed and leaning forward till the point he nearly fell onto Sora's face. God, did the blonde always smell _that good?_Riku sniffed in another wiff as he placed his palms above both of Sora's shoulders, and swung one knee over the younger boy's stomach. Good, there. Now he, Riku, was dominant. Everything was going according to plan.

Exhaling with bliss, Riku pushed himself upwards so his hands no longer propped him up and began getting to work. Slipping his hands underneath Sora's shirt, Riku figured Sora wouldn't know. He was in oblivion, it seemed, whenever he passed out. Tracings the bumps and indents of Sora's abs, Riku felt himself already tingling with excitement, and, not standing to wait any longer, he pulled his hands back out from underneath Sora's shirt, and picked up Sora's right hand, beginning to unfasten the glove.

Sora's head turned in his oblivion, but other than that did nothing. Riku smiled as he successfully slipped the glove off and tossed it, beginning to work on the next one. Sora looked so cute whenever he slept. His petunia-colored lips curved up in a half-smile, he looked like the happiest man on earth. Riku couldn't help but grin wider as he bored holes into Sora's beautiful face. His lips just looked so kissable.

Tossing the other glove in the corner with Sora's other discarded glove, Riku hurriedly leaned Sora forward into his chest and slid his jacket off with haste. The suspense was killing him - but he wanted the moment to last forever. It was all so overwhelming . . . and they hadn't even gotten to the kissing yet. Riku fluttered his eyelashes dreamily, imagining how kissing Sora would be. He hadn't kissed anyone all his life . . . and he was in awe that Sora was going to be his first. His dream - it was finally coming true.

Nestling Sora back onto the blankets and pillows, Riku stared at the boy in his shirt. God, he just looked so sexy! Heavy knots of buff biceps and triceps marred Sora's arms - not too many, but not to little, either. His shirt had been pushed up slightly, so Riku was left to stare at the beginning of his stomach. Sora's bellybutton was an inny, etched and outlined by his washboard abs, which, alike to his 'ceps, were toned and set just right to fit his caramel-colored figure. Riku grunted. He couldn't take just staring at him - at Sora. He had to see the real thing. Grinning, he gripped the ends of Sora's shirt and began to rip it off in record time, only to find when the shirt was removed two cobalt eyes blinking up at him with curiousity.

" . . . Riku?" Sora squeaked, staring up at the tall, blue-haired boy. Riku's face was not even two inches above Sora's, and Riku had his thumb underneath Sora's chin, as if preparing to kiss him. "What's going on?" Sora questioned wearily, eyes not straying from the taller child.

Riku smiled, then looked away. Sora's breath smelt so good. He wanted to taste it. "Nothing," Riku promised with a seductive expression, inching his legs up Sora's torso so now his knees were rubbing against the half-naked Keyblade Master's armpits. "You knocked out earlier, so I took you to my home because I figured your mom would flip out if I brought you home fainted."

Sora closed his eyes, letting his head nestle into the pillow with a smile. Suddenly, his eyes popped open again, and Sora lurched forward, grabbing at Riku's neck, hair. His lips searched the taller boy's face, eventually locating Riku's lips, and crushed against them with amazing strength. It wasn't clumsy, like a first kiss generally was; but more of a force so much more powerful than love itself. Riku suctioned on to Sora's lips instantly. If this was his first kiss, he wanted it to be better than great - he wanted it to be magic. Pulling back, Sora wiped the slobber off his mouth and grinned hesitantly before dropping his gaze.

"Don't be afraid," Riku tilted Sora's chin up and stared into his dark blue orbs. "I love you, Sora Nomura." Again, Riku's lips were raped by Sora's soft, forcing ones. Moaning, Riku leaned to the side, finding himself melting against Sora. Sora smelt so good . . . his breath was amazing . . . his eyes were beautiful . . . he was sexy . . . he was his perfect other half . . . he was everything to Riku. He was his love. Out of instinct, Riku flicked his tongue out playfully, feeling the tastebuds roll over Sora's lips sensuously. It brought muscles Riku never knew were in his tongue to life.

Licking the brunette over his cupid's arrow for what seemed like hours (which Riku did enjoy), Riku decided to dare to go farther, brushing over Sora's smooth, light-pink lips. They tasted magnificent, like paopu and sweeter-than-usual sea-salt ice-cream. The feelings going off in Riku's brain were overstimulating. Shoving himself on top of Sora, he pulled Sora's teeth away from a line, opening his mouth, and pushed his tongue inside its watery darkness, reaching depths that made Sora stiffen and clench up around Riku's tongue. If Riku ever intended to have oral sex with a female, he thought it would be somewhat like this. The wettened walls of Sora's raspberry mouth seemed to tighten around Riku's tongue more and more the farther he dove into his mouth; like the walls of a discharge-coated vagina, shutting Riku's tongue in and tasting like pure oral-sexual pleasure - cum and all. Riku grinned wildly against Sora's mouth, hearing the brunette groan, and pulled back for air - and to stare at the person he loved straight in the face.

Panting breathlessly, it took Riku a moment to compose himself and begin speaking again - once again mounting Sora's stomach (since he had fallen on top of Sora during the process of entering Sora's mouth) and wriggling upwards. Sora suddenly became very aware of Riku's crotch coming closer to his face, but was distracted the moment Riku began talking, still panting. "I'm . . . sorry . . . " The blue-haired child apologized with a huge, demon-like grin. "You . . . just taste . . . so good . . . "

Sora smiled at this remark. "Thanks . . . " He trailed in response, finding it hard to find his voice, as well. "There's . . . " Sora attempted to regain his voice. "There's nothing to be sorry . . . for." He nearly finished the sentence in one breath, but still continued curiously. "Taste . . . like what?"

Riku thought about this for a moment, then, without any reluctance, replied: "Like something amazing - wonderful and wet, but without cum. You taste like, well, Sora." Riku let this sink in to Sora before sighing. "I guess . . . I better stop then and let you go. You probably hate me now, for the makeout. It's just . . . never mind. I'm not even sure what I was going to say. But . . . " His eyes trailed to Sora, and he cut off. The blonde had put a finger to Riku's lips to keep him from talking any longer. Even then, his finger felt like the scorching sun on his lips. Riku nearly fainted from the overstimulation. There was nobody, as far as he knew, that could make him a whole pile of twitching, electrical nerves like how Sora did. Sora was his mate. He knew it. But if Sora didn't love him back . . .

Suddenly, Riku jumped out of surprise. Sora had cupped his hands around Riku's cock when he wasn't looking, and now he was massaging - trying to feel Riku through his pants. Sora glanced up at Riku. "But I love you back." The caramel-blonde protested, continuing his extremely distracting massage. His fingers felt like small kisses running up and down Riku's crotch. "And, anyways, you're missing something." Sora pointed out. Riku gave the younger boy a quizzical look, but let the kid continue. "What about . . . " He met Riku's eyes with a loving gaze. " . . . the _sex?"_ Riku felt his stomach plummet. On the last word of his sentence, Sora let his fingers slip into Riku's yellow zip-up vest, causing Riku to get goosebumps.

"The - the what?" Riku stammered, still distracted by Sora's touching.

"The _sex,_ Riku. I want to ride you like the devil." Sora answered with a smirk, taking his hands back and unzipping Riku's vest. He undressed Riku's torso, and threw Riku's clothes into the pile of Sora's beginning on the floor. He smiled at Riku's chest and began playing with the buds of his friend's light-peach nipples. Even they had goosebumps. Sora felt his grin widen. Riku was overwhelmed by him - Sora was getting into his head, dancing with his thoughts in a confusing pattern.

Suddenly, Sora's hands were back on Riku's cock, and in a flash, Riku's fly was unzipped. Sora beamed at the navy plaid boxers staring him in the face - boxers the same color as his eyes. But the thing he really wanted - what Sora was the most interested in - was the small tip of something long prominently becoming longer in the boxers. Chuckling evilly, Sora hugged Riku to him and flipped the two of them over, so Sora was dominant and on top. Untying, unzipping, and removing Riku's shoes was a breeze. Then the smaller of the two began working on his jeans. In the end, they were off in a crumpled heap on the floor, spit-coated kiss marks marring them here and there. Last left, there were Riku's boxers - but Sora instead began to position Riku to the point where both of his legs were opposite one another, but both horizontal, so that way the buldge in Riku's pants was very much visible. Sora looked like a devil as he put on a lovingly happy expression. Swinging a hand down onto Riku's manhood yet again, it pained and tickled Riku at the same time. Then Sora leaned in, breathing his sweet breath on Riku.

"Riku," He breathed, pausing dramatically to give his lover an expression of lust. Leaning in farther, Riku could feel Sora lick his ear. _"Fuck me,"_ Sora whispered encouragingly, slipping his hand into Riku's boxers and causing the boy to gasp in surprise as the other began twisting his balls around, then slipping his other hand inside the boxers and beginning to rub his length back and forth, down and up the shaft, causing it to warm and grow longer.

Riku stuttered. "I - I've never had anyone ride me before," He explained in defense, hands pressing Sora's down farther into his pants.

"It's okay," Sora whispered huskily. "You can ride me in return - so we both become 'experienced.'" He told Riku, kissing him on the lips with a flurry of licks. Then, Sora descended, to Riku's neck, trailing more butterfly-kisses down it until he arrived at Riku's torso. Nobody would be able to see the hickies and bite marks, to Sora grinned and evilly began his dark work. Hands still working and squishing Riku's cock, preparing it, Sora began licking down the boy's chest, cloaking it in a thin sheen of spittle. The more spit his tongue seemed to produce, the more he began kissing. And then kissing turned into sucking. Giving Riku's nipples an overload of attention, Sora found himself suckling lovingly on either, suctioning onto them and giving either hickies and leaving several bite marks around the area. Sora heard Riku whimper, but he knew his companion loved it - it all. The idea of Sora coming closer and closer to having sex with him, the idea of kissing Sora, of Sora's bite marks and hickies marring his skin like the best memories of his life - scarred into his mind. Sora smiled around Riku's nipple, then began licking across all of Riku's washboard abs. He tasted like heaven, but hell at the same time. A burning bliss.

Sora groaned, licking inside of Riku's bellybutton - swirling in and out. Finally, Riku cried out the scream he'd been holding back ever since Sora began working his manhood. He began stammering. "S-Sora stop teasing . . . teasing me. Just get the fuck on with fucking me!" Riku yelped, feeling Sora begin to press and massage harder on Riku's southern friend.

"Of course," Sora replied around his tongue, withdrawing it from Riku's bellybutton and pulling down Riku's pants, catching the older teen by surprise to be fully naked in front of the man he loved. Riku spoke incomprehensible words, but eventually silenced himself to blushing as Sora's lips descended lower, and lower. Until they became dangerously low. "Mmm," He heard Sora moan, and nearly moaned in unison with the brunette. He was massaging Riku's balls and beginning to lick up and down his shaft. What a sensation . . .

Riku felt his fingers gnarl in his sheets, holding on for dear life as he felt himself become sucked away. Sora began mouthing Riku's length, licking over the tip and slowly running his tongue over every fold, every straight line, every curve, every point - while rubbing circles on Riku's balls with his thumbs.

Sora looked up at Riku's strained (in delight) face and smiled over his lover's penis. "Oh, you think that's all I can do?" Sora questioned with the perk of an eyebrow, instantly dipping his head back, and forth, and back, and forth - deep-throating Riku. Riku screamed in pure pleasure, hitting pitches higher than any man discovered. Sora flashed his pearly-whites before dipping down lower and sucking Riku's testacles into his mouth, causing Riku to moan, scream, and give Sora a shocked face all at the same time. The sensation sent goosebumps down Riku's skin. It made his crotch twitch upwards. It made him want to cum and pee at the same time, but he knew he couldn't. Sora smirked evilly. He knew what Riku was feeling, and he wanted it to continue. He loved seeing his lover this way.

Riku released the covers from his steel grip, bucking upwards and instantly latching on to Sora's hair - forcing the brunette to engulf more of his penis. Riku screamed with delight. "Oh, Sora - God, you just feel . . . so . . . fucking _good!"_ Riku curled over so he could see the blonde sucking his entire dick. "S-Stop! Stop!" Riku shrieked in pure delight, crotch continuing to buck up and down. Sora immediately detached from the older child's dick, looking at Riku with twinkling eyes.

"If you make me stop, then you'll never have balls so blue you'll put a Smurf to shame." Sora said in defense, flashing out his tongue and licking Riku's tip before looking back up at his friend with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He cupped Riku's cock, rubbing it more and more to the point where it almost made Riku pass out - but the blue-haired boy was determined to stay conscious. What would Sora do to him in his sleep?

Riku glanced down at his testacles, which were becoming a blotchy purple. They ached so bad. Goosebumps coated them, and he felt like he was going to cum. "S-Sora," He pleaded, still jumpy. "I-I . . . don't know. M-Maybe we should st-stop . . . I feel like I'm about to c-cum." Riku explained. But Sora didn't care, wrapping his tongue around Riku's length and beginning to constrict like a python, squeezing and pulling before tugging the scene into his mouth. Riku felt Sora's tongue tease his sensitive penis inside his mouth, which was beginning to become tighter and tighter around the shaft. Riku screamed, feeling Sora begin to suck. How had the little devil learned to do that?

Sora continued sucking, bobbing back and forth with more suction. His mouth became a vagina again, constricting and pulsing all around Riku's dick, shoving it farther inside and meeting him thrust for thrust. Suddenly, Sora consumed Riku's balls again, as well, and began sucking on those even harder, running his tongue up and down Riku's manhood. "Mmm . . . " Sora moaned, feeling about ready to cum himself. "You taste so good, Riku . . . I wonder . . . " Sora bit down on Riku's penis, causing Riku to scream with ecstasity and curl over onto Sora's head, forcing the blonde farther down. It felt like bliss. Riku proceeded to scream, sucking on the back of Sora's neck and gripping the younger boy's sides. And then, he exploded. He felt himself cumming.

"Agh! Sora, Sora - I'm . . . !" Riku was shocked to feel the brunette still suckling, drinking all of the white liquid without hesitation. It was like Riku was a mother producing milk, and Sora was his baby, drinking it all gleefully.

When the stream of cum was over, Sora looked up at Riku, still sucking, and began to pull back off of Riku's dick slowly. Riku needed to remember that scene. Sora looked so hot when he did that. It made Riku want Sora's sex. Sora wiped off his mouth with a cheery expression, and began to talk. "My turn!" He eclaimed flipping both of them back over and going spread-eagle on the bed, causing Riku to fall on top of Sora again.

"Your turn for what?" Riku pressed, aware of the awkward position either boy was in.

Suddenly, Sora began rubbing his manhood against Riku's dick through his pants, gripping Riku's ass. Sora grimaced. "For you to ride me." A look of shock passed over Riku's face, but he quickly hid it, nodding with a determined look. Pushing himself upwards, he began to undo the latches on Sora's shoes - constantly being distracted by Sora staring at his beaten-blue penis. Eventually, he began to work on Sora's pants after having thrown his shoes into the corner along with all the other shoes. Placing a finger on Sora's fly, he looked up into the smaller child's eyes for approval, but only found Sora smiling lovingly at him. Riku returned the grin, and then unzipped the black pants, finding his eyes two times bigger than before.

Sora wasn't wearing and underwear.

Laughing silently, he slipped Sora's pants off. Sora, who had had his eyes closed, peeked one open, surprised by the sudden cold air that hit his manhood. " . . . Riku?" Sora asked, eyebrows furrowing. He didn't know Riku was man enough to go through with his plan. But, there the blue-haired child was, staring at Sora's exposed nut. Sora blinked, and was surprised to find Riku's hands slowly slipping underneath him, cupping the swells of his ass. Riku wasn't one to hesitate: He instantly dove down, swallowing Sora's dick whole, deep-throating him, and bobbing up and then. Sora wondered what spiked the new determination, but couldn't voice his question. Bucking up and down, he struggled to find something to hold onto. Eventually he clutched Riku's long, layered hair, shoving the boy farther down on his shaft and balls, causing the suction to become unbearable. Sora bucked up and down as Riku's mouth raped him, twisting in a stunning ballet around his length, hole, and testacles.

"R-Ri-Riku . . . !" Sora screamed breathlessly. Riku lit him on fire. He wasn't heaven and hell: He was just hell. And right now, Sora was being raped by the devil - and loved it. But Riku didn't stop, and began squishing Sora's firmly toned ass in unison with his bobs. His tongue swirled up out of his mouth, onto all the skin surrounding Sora's cock. Shrieking, Sora wasn't sure he'd been raped like this before. Riku was a beginner, wasn't he? How did he know how to do all of this?

Sora continued pressing Riku down, surprised the boy didn't gag over his manhood yet. Each push consumed Sora in more fiery bliss. He felt like his whole body had become just one big nerve, and right now, Riku was raping that nerve, beating it, lathering it in spit, blow-jobbing it, consuming it, scorching it, and having a graphic sex with it. Sora couldn't stop screaming; Riku couldn't stop groaning. And then, Riku bit down. Hard. Sora screamed higher than what he had before, and cummed.

The sex definitely didn't last as long as how Sora's had when he had been riding Riku. But now that Riku was riding him, everything was shorter. He didn't tease, but he made Sora beg for more. However, as much as Sora wanted to be ridden more, his balls were so blue, he didn't think he could handle much else. In the end, Riku swallowed every last drop of cum, and then brought his face up to Sora's, and collapsed on the brunette in a heap. Both of the boy's hearts were fried, their dicks were swollen, and their lips were sore.

Breathlessly, Sora gripped Riku's ass tightly, rocking his lover back and forth over him. Their penises bumped and rubbed together, hurting and exciting with every movement. Pressing his lips softly to Sora's, Riku felt himself carress his lover's lips gently, then pulled back, holding Sora's cheeks. "Sora?" He asked, not waiting for a response. "Will you go out with me?"

Sora nodded breathlessly, unsure of what else to say. He loved it whenever Riku raped him. It felt like something undescribable; something amazing - something like Riku.

When either boy regained their breaths, Sora began to talk. "Riku . . . how did you learn . . . to do _that?_ I thought it was your first time . . . riding a vertigo stick." Sora pointed out.

Riku shook his head. "Nope, it was my first time kissing, though, and letting somebody ride _me."_ He caught a breather. "Like I said a long time ago, I had some unfinished business . . . to do with that puppet."

Sora chuckled, smiling brightly at Riku. Riku smiled back, not helping but finding himself laughing in unison with Sora. They were both a little high from one another. Eventually, their silent laughing turned into a chuckle, and their chuckle turned into a giggle, and their giggle turned into a laugh, and then their laugh turned into a cackle - and so on, until the point where they couldn't stop laughing, and soon fell asleep listening to the musical laughter of one another.

And faintly, in their sleep, if you listened close enough, you could hear them still giggling with one another. Not madly, but in a sweet way. And, slowly, a smile formed on either's lips.


End file.
